


Still don’t know my name

by LilacConstellations



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, But nooo Kravitz has to do his job, Does that make this a song fic?, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, He just wants to find his sister, I accidentally included there was only one bed, I listened to the song this is titled after on loop while writing it, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic pact, Nicknames, Reaper Kravitz (The Adventure Zone), Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Taako hates people, What if Taako met Kravitz before he lost his memories, being forced to work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacConstellations/pseuds/LilacConstellations
Summary: Taako is looking for his sister when he comes across a grim reaper. Apparently being friends with liches is a crime now.Taako and Kravitz meet before the memory wipe. Will he remember him after?
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Still don’t know my name

Taako feels a wave of strong undead energy behind him. It knocks him off his feet, or maybe that’s just his emotions. It’s a feeling that would terrify most people, but it brings him overwhelming relief and joy. 

“Lup!” He says without realizing as he scrambles to his feet. Too late he notices who he’s facing. It isn’t his sister.

“Are you an accomplice of the lich Lup?” The figure asks in a stern British accent. He’s wearing all black and has one hand on a scythe. Taako wishes he knew enough about this plane to know what gods he should start praying to. 

“Who’s asking?”

“A reaper of the Raven Queen, goddess of life and death.”

Maybe this guy already has a monopoly on godly help.

“So you gonna kill me or something?”

“Not if you haven’t died before,”  **fuck** “but Lup Taaco has crimes to answer for.”

“But she hasn’t yet?”

“No.”

“So she isn’t dead!” he says relief seeping into his voice.

“No,  _ she’s undead _ ,” the Reaper says, as some sort of dramatic declaration.

“Yeah no shit.” 

“So you know her? Where can I find her?”

“Yes and no idea.”

“What’s your relation?”

“None of your fucking business, I’ll be going now!” He says turning. The scythe hooks under his chin stopping him. 

“By order of the Raven Queen, I am taking you under temporary custody for conspiring with a dangerous lich,” he lowers the blade taking Taakos chin in his hand. “If you intentionally stray more that 100ft from me you will die.” 

“How the hell are you gonna make sure of that!?”

He pulls something out of his cloak and presses it to Taako’s chest. The object feels warm but his hands are cold against his chest. He says something in a language Taako doesn’t understand and suddenly it feels warmer. Taako screams and scrambles back. 

“What the fuck!?” He pulls at his blouse to see a red sigil on his chest. It’s not burn red, but unnatural red, blood red, stuck on his skin. “Did you just fucking brand me!?”

“I marked you, it’s magical, and temporary so long as you complete my pact.”

“I didn’t agree to a pact!”

“You don’t have to. You do have to help me find a lich though,” he says with a smile and Taako feels more emotion than he has in weeks. Mainly rage. 




Taako tucks his shirt and starts buttoning it up. He’s glad this bathroom is bigger, no offence to Madame director but the last one was a crime against his beauty. So it is this scar, he thinks and he does up the buttons it takes to cover it. He wishes he had a cool story. Like the one Magnus got in a bar fight, but  _ no _ he just has some cultish looking thing he knows wasn’t always there but doesn’t remember getting. He doesn’t know what he’d say if someone asked about it, so he makes sure they don’t ask. Maybe it’s just a tattoo he got while drunk. If only past Taako had better taste. 




“You have terrible taste,” Taako declares. 

“It’s literally just an inn.”

“An ugly one.”

“We’re staying one night.” 

“Ok but I get my own room.”

“No, I don’t trust you, I’ll get a room with two beds.”

“I hate you.”

“I don’t care, stay here. I want to talk to the innkeeper alone.”

Taako casts unnecessary cantrips while impatiently waiting for the reaper to finish. The inn is old but well kept. It’s quite decent but Taako is in the mood to find things to complain about. The reaper walks back with his head hung low- oh yeah, he hasn’t shared his name great right.

“They only have one-bed rooms, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Lovely, I’m glad you get to suffer.”

“That’s harsh.”

“It’s meant to be. I have a family you know?”

“I didn’t… what are their names?”

Taako falls silent.

“Hmm, ok, keep it to yourself.” He says and starts making his way to the stairs. 

Taakos staring at the ceiling contemplating what led to this and how the hell he’s gonna contact Barry. An average crisis of conscience for him. Of course reaper man has the audacity to interrupt.

“You aren’t sleeping,” he declares.

“I’m aware.”

“Why?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“The floor is uncomfortable.”

“Why the fuck are you on it then?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to take the floor.”

“Yeah I definitely wouldn’t”

“There’s your answer.”

“It’s a king sized bed.”

“I respect you autonomy.”

“You kidnapped me!?”

“I wouldn’t call it  _ kidnapping. _ ”

“I would… wait you sound different.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yeah… do you have less of an accent while whispering?”

“Ok about that,” he says in a different less strained voice, “I use a work accent.”




“Well well well,” the voice comes again, Taako recognizes it and he can’t pin down why, “what do we have here?”

He doesn’t know if he’s gonna get the chance to figure it out. He cares more about getting out of this stupid lab than his suspicious. Odd occurrences are Taako’s life. He starts charging a spell.




Taako is purposely leading them through places he’s already checked, but he had justification for checking them the first time so it’s easy for him to play off the second. 

“Why are you working with a lich?”

“Does it matter?”

“I think so…. I think she’s using you.”

“She isn’t.”

“How can you know that?”

“Because she wouldn’t do that, I know her too well.” 

He looks Taako up and down. They’ve known each other for about two weeks now. He doesn’t know Taakos name, but he knows the elf cares about people and hides it. He cares about Lup and doesn’t hide it. And he doesn’t seem to sleep most nights. The reaper looks at Taako and he looks at him with pity, “Maybe you don’t know her as well as you think.”

Taako stops walking and shoves him with both hands, “Fuck off!”

“Why are you so defensive!? Is it because I’m right?”

“SHE'S MY SISTER!”

“What?”

“She’s my sister,” he whispers, “fuck I didn’t wanna tell you that.”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know.”




Taako thuds to the floor paralyzed. The air leaves his lungs. He reaches for the umbra staff but it’s just out of his grasp. He tries to focus all of his effort on moving but he’s stuck. He can’t make out the words but the uncanny feeling that he recognizes the voice is getting stronger. Nope Taako isn’t gonna die like that! Imagine being dead in a null suit, embarrassing.




“What can I call you?”

“You trying to get my name again Reaper man?”

“No, just something to call you.”

“You know I might give it if I get yours.”

“No you won’t.”

“No I won't.” He runs a hand through his hair, “you can call me whatever, I don’t ask before I call you random shit.”

“Ok, how about Bella?”

“I already said you didn’t have to ask… what’s it mean?”

“Asshole,” Kravitz says with a smile.

“Ah, how classy.”




“Let me grab my book. Who do we have here?” the man summons a book out of thin air. 

“Merle Highchurch, Magnus Burnside,” he looks at them poinetly as he says their names, “and… “ he trails off, eyes falling on Taako. He glanced at the book again and his expression falls.

“Bella?”

“ _ Actually _ the names Taako.”

“No, I think he just called you beautiful,” Magnus supplies.

“Oh, well you’re not too bad yourself.”

“You’ve died eight times,” his voice sounds different as he says it.

“ _ One, two _ , yeah I don’t think that tracks?”

“How are you here?”

“Magic mostly,  _ why _ is a whole different question.”




Taako walks into the inn, The reaper doesn’t run in front of him.

“You letting my leash be a little longer ghost rider?” Taako asks once they’re in the room. 

“Don’t say stuff like that it makes me uncomfortable.”

“Don’t kidnap me.”

“I’m sorry ok, I can’t undo the mark.”

“Whatever.”

“Is it my turn on the floor?” He asks.

Taako pauses for a minute, “Were both tired, let’s just share the bed.”

“You’d be ok with that?”

“Yeah I trust you enough not to be a creep.”

They lay stiffly back to back. That’s how it starts.

“Bella,” he says, turning.

“Yeah?”

“When we find-“

“That when is a little over confident, my guy.”

“Just let me finish, when we find you sister, I won’t reap her.”

Taako turns, “you mean it?”

“Our pact is conditional on us finding her,” he tucks a hair behind Taako’s ear, “it has nothing to do with what comes after.”

“You’ll let her go,” he says, taking his hand.

“I swear to my queen I’ll leave you both alone.” 

Without thinking Taako hugs him. “Thank you,” he whispers into his shirt, then he goes stiff. “Im sorry, I should have asked before doing that.”

“It’s ok,” the reaper says holding him gently, “I don’t mind.”




“Do you know what they did?” Kravitz asks.

“What who did?”

“Do you even know that they’re lying to you?”

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You wouldn’t do this.”

“I'm sorry Bublé, do I know you?”




Taako takes Reapers hand to pull him along when they head out the next morning.

“I can’t wait to start actually looking again.”

“Huh? Oh, you weren’t looking before.”

“Yeah sorry about that.”

“No it’s ok, don’t be, I understand that you want to protect her.”

“But now we can actually find her! Gods this is exciting.”

He looks up and the reaper, their faces close.

“You seem happy.”

“I think I am,” Taako says

“It’s been nice getting to know you, I’m sorry it had to be like this.”

Taako cups his face, “maybe after we find her things can be different.”

“I’d like that.”




“What about her… did you ever find Lup?”

“Who?”




They’re walking and chatting, Taako feels as close as he ever does to being ok again. He’s gonna find her. They’re gonna find her together. They’re gonna find… they’re gonna find...

Taako stumbles. 

“You ok?”

He grabs onto the reapers shoulder as his knees start to buckle. What is he doing? What is he looking for?

Gentle arms hold him up but his grip on reality is slipping. Who is he even with? Taako is clinging to someone he just barely began to trust. They’re close but he’s getting farther. It’s too much. What is he doing? Why is it so important? Who is he with and why is he so scared of losing them?

“She did something,” Taako gasps.

The man says a name he doesn’t recognize.

“No not her, I- I don’t think-“

“Just breathe.”

His head hurts. It’s too much. It’s too much to handle and he doesn’t even know what he’s handling. 

Taako falls limp. 

When he wakes up he’s lost three months with a grim reaper, an entire century and his other half, his sister. He wakes up and he’s lost Lup. How could he forget Lup?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don’t know what this is but the idea of Taako forgetting Kravitz makes me sad so you can all suffer with me. Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it.
> 
> You can find me @the-forest-hozier-sings-about on tumblr


End file.
